Tallys' Raffles/Tallys' Master Collection
Summary * Tickets were purchased with Gold. * A total of 20 prizes were awarded. * A character could win more than once. * This raffle was available from Sunday, April 27 through Saturday, May 3, 2008. * The prize drawing took place on Saturday, May 3, 2008. Announcements First announced on **4/20/08** on the News & Announcements page: Tallys's Master Collection Tallys will soon be releasing part of his 'Master Collection' of items for purchase in his well renowned trading post. These items will require a mastery of 70 in the skill or power upon which they are primarily based. These are exceptional items and indeed worthy of the hand of a master! Characters will have the opportunity to win one or more of these fabulous items before they are available in Tallys's Trading Post, as the legendary adventurer will be holding a special series of raffles open to all characters of Adventurers Guild status. Tickets for these special raffles can be purchased using gold. There will be a limit to the number of tickets a character can purchase for each raffle. **4/25/08** Tallys's Master Collection Raffle The first of Tallys's Master Collection raffles will begin tomorrow evening (4/26), and will present characters with an opportunity to acquire one or more of these legendary items. Tickets for this first raffle will be available for purchase using gold, once the raffle is live. There will be a limit to the number of tickets each character can purchase. More details soon! **4/27/08** Tallys's First 'Master Collection' Raffle Now Available The first in a series of raffles for Tallys's 'Master Collection' is now live. A total of 10 prizes are slated to be given away to 10 lucky participants in this first 'Master Collection' raffle. To view the prizes available in this first raffle, or to purchase tickets, please pay a visit to Tallys at his trading post located just outside the city of Trithik. **5/1/08** Tallys's First Raffle Reminder A reminder that Tallys's first raffle in a series of raffles for his 'Master Collection' items will end tomorrow (5/2) at 6 PM Eastern US Time. These special raffles are open to Adventurers Guild subscribers. To view the items available to be won in this first raffle, and to purchase your tickets with your gold, please pay a visit to Tallys at his trading post just outside the city of Trithik. **5/3/08** Tallys's First 'Master Collection' Raffle Results Prizes for Tallys's first 'Master Collection' Raffle will be drawn today (5/3) at approximately 3 PM (Eastern US Time). Winners will receive in-game notification and will be able to select their prize by visiting the "windowless building with the blue door" in Hawklor, Trithik, or Talinus. 20 lucky winners will acquire one of the magnificent pieces of head armour from Tallys's Master Collection! Don't forget that any character who purchased one or more tickets for this raffle will be able to turn them in for an Experience bonus! Good luck adventurers! TMC Winners The winners of this raffle were: Member Character theodril Elendil blackcrowe Varsil Demonsoul blackcrowe Ecthelion ? ? Prizes